deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Round 1: Ike vs Gannondorf
The world of smash has been disturbed. With Tabuu defeated and the shadow bugs gone, the smashers thought that they would be safe from attack. But they were wrong. A new enemy, stronger, faster, smarter and more deadly that anything the smashers have ever faced before. The smashers tried to fight off the invading army but were overwhelmed and captured, knowing not of what awaits them. There opponents were not like others, they did not want to rule the world of smash, they instead wanted fighters for their favourite pasttime, Gladitorial combat. The fighters of the world of smash were forced into combat training, feed high protein diets and fitted with electronic tags, to make sure that they would fight if forced into the arena. Some, such as Meta Knight, Gannondorf and Wolf, took well to the training and began to enjoy it, reveling in the day they were able to prove themselves in the arena. Some smashers, such as Ike, Mario and Marth, did not enjoy what they were being forced into doing, but knowing they could not escape, had little choice but to continue training, hoping they would survive. Some however would not take this lightly. Link, Pit, Falco, all tried to escape and fight off their guards but were swiftly overpowered and executed. Princess Zelda too tried to escape and almost managed too but was caught in her sheik form, a mere 12 feet from the door that would have granted her her freedom. Instead of executing her however her guards saw how much her fighting ability incresed when in sheik form and offered not to execute her, so long as she staying in shiek form, which she unwillingly agreed to, seeing it better to live in danger that die at the hands of these savage rulers. Simulary Samus Aran also tried to escape and was also caught, having her armour removed and destroyed before being sent back to her imprisimont cell. For some however they were not so lucky. Olimar for example was unable to keep up with the strict training regime imposed by his captors and died days after his first training session. The pokemon trainer suffered an unexpected and tragic death, after he was accidently killed by a guard, thinking he was trying to escape. This turned his pokemon from tame and controllable to wild a vicious in a matter of seconds, forcing Charizard to be relocated to a different cell, as his captors feared he would kill his fellow pokemon, now that their leader was dead. The days slowly passed on by untill finally the day of the first battle arrived. The invaders prepared the arena for combat and the crowd slowly began to flood into the huge collesium. The fighters waited in their respective training rooms, ready for the inevitable, ethier they would die or be forced to kill those that were their allies mere weeks ago. Let the battles begin. Fighter 1 Name: Ike Origin: Fire Emblam (Path of Radiance) Position on Tier List: 24 List of Special Moves Close range: Erruption Ike lifts his sword and then plunges it downwards in front of him in a firey explosion, with high knockback and damage. The longer he waits before plunging his sword the more powerful the attack will be but if he holds it too long it will be done automaticly and ike will take damage. Mid range: Aether Ike crouches and throws his sword above him, preparing to jump. Once the sword reaches the apex of it's trajectory he jumps up and catches the sword, beginning his downward fall. He hits the ground, bringing the sword down with him, doing an average amount of damage. Long range: Quick Draw Ike lunges forward across the stage and slashes at an enemy when he connects with them or when the lunge is fully completed. The longer he holds lunge the futher he will dash and the more damage he will do when he connects with an opponent. Special: Counter If hit with a phisical attack ,(Asssuming the move has been activated), Ike will strike a pose and a small, metallic "chink" sound will be heard and ike will deliver a slash, doing damage to the attacker. If the attack is a projectile it will simply be deflected behind him and upwards at about a 30 degree angle. Explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage. Finisher: Great Aether Ike becomes invincible and swings his sword in front of him and anybody who he hits is sent upwards. He then leaps into the air and slashes his victim seven times, kicks them twice, slashes them another four times and knocks them downwards with a powerful finishing blow. Upon impact with the ground the trapped charachter is sent flying back by a huge explosion. Eruption.jpg|Erruption being used on Bowser and Samus Aether.jpg|Aether being used on Samus. Quick Draw.jpg|The ending slash of quick draw. Counter (Ike).jpg|Ike countering an attack from Meta Knight Great Aether.jpg|Great Aether in use. Fighter 2 Name: Gannondorf Origin: The Legend of Zelda (Ocarina of Time) Position on the Tier List: 38 List of Special Moves Close range: Forward Tilt Gannondorf leans back and thrusts one leg forward. This attack has decent knockback, damage and speed. Mid range: Flame Choke Gannondorf charges at his opponent and grabs an opponent by the head, lifting them off the ground. He attacks them with a pulse of darkness, before dropping them. When used in the air he will complete the same action but instead of dropping them he slams them into the ground with his foot. Long range: Wizard's Kick Gannondorf launches himself forward in a darkness kick, his foot held outstreched infront of him. When used in the air instead of shooting forward, Gannondorf kicks downwards in a simular fashion. Special: Warlock Punch The move consists of Gannondorf throwing a powerful punch, with his fist engulfed in darkness. It has a very high knockback Finisher: Beast Gannon Gannondorf turns into his beast gannon form from Twilight Princess, the stomps. If caught in the stomp an opponent recives a minor amount of damage and is buried. Beast gannon then does a charge across the screen, doing a large amount of damage and a high knockback. Forward Tilt.jpg|Gannondorf using his Forward Tilt on Link. Flame Choke.jpg|Gannon using flame choke on marth. Wizard's Kick.jpg|Wizard's Kick in Use. Warlock Punch.png|Warlock punch in use. Beast Gannon.jpg|Beast Gannon. X Factors/Justification Strength: I=90/G=93 Both of these characters are very strong and do alot of damage with there hits. What puts gannondorf ahead however is his Warlock punch, which can K.O an opponent comfortably from low percentages and his more powerful build which allows him to pull of stronger standard attacks. Speed: I=50/G=20 Gannondorf is painfully slow in both his moving speed and his attack speed, relying on his brute strength to compensate for his slow speed. Ike, while certainly no fox or meta knight, has a decently fast dash speed and his attacks, while slow, are not very slow and at least they can be comboed decently. Agility/Mobility in the Air: I=42/G=23 Ike is not really that agile and his mobility in the air is lackluster at best but he is smaller and less bulky than gannondorf and gannondorf's slow attack speed will make dodging his attacks quite easy. Gannondorf has little to no agility and he has a below average air mobility, adding up to a poor rating in this catagory. Intelligence: I=85/G=86 Both of these two are very intelligent and are able to formulate successful tactics in order to achieve their goals. What puts gannondorf ahead slightly is that he is alot older than Ike and therefore has gathered more intelligence and experiance althrough not enough to give him a significant edge. Close Quaters Combat: I=91/G=89 Both of these characters are entirely close quaters fighters and thus are both very skilled at close quaters combat. However Ike wins out in this catagory for one reason; Ragnell. Ike is using an actual weapon which is much more deadly in close quaters combat than bare fists and gives him more options in combat. Ranged Combat: I=0/G=0 Neither of these warriors have any projectiles. Killer Instinct: I=80/G=99 Gannondorf is one of the most evil villains that Nintendo has ever created and is brutal and vicious fighter who will have no qualms with ending the life of anyone who stands in his way. Ike is also used to fighting and killing opponents but the fact that he is the hero means he is not as likely to kill as often. However the fact that he is facing gannondorf wins him a few more points as he would be less hesitent to end the life of someone as evil and cruel as Gannondorf. Suprise Factor: I=48/G=82 As far as I know, Ike has never faced anyone as brutal and powerful as gannondorf and his dark powers and powerful will attacks will throw him off guard. Gannondorf on the other hand has already faced a swordsman like Ike multiple times and thus his fighting style won't be much of a shock to him. Voting System In order to counted as full votes must be at least 3 lines long (although special exceptions may be made if an excellently argued two line vote is submitted. 2 line and 1 line votes will be counted in half. Irrelevent votes will not be counted at all. Anyone who says ""Warrior A wins because he is higher on the tier list" or something along those lines will have thier vote immeditaly revoked and it will not be counted, unless you edit that part of the vote out. Battle Ike steps out of the transportation cylinder into the arena, greeted by the cheers of the crowd. His hand rests on his holstered sword, Ragnell, ready for a quick draw. He looks across the arena, fixing his eyes on the figure stood, motionless, at the other side. Ike senses that something is not right about this fighter, he has an aura of evil around him. "I will be doing a justice to this world if I erradicate this being as soon as possible". The arena is soon bathed in green glow and Ike charges forward, drawing Ragnell as he runs. Too his suprise, his opponent walks, slowly, towards him not even breaking into a jog. Ike stops in his tracks and begins to start up his quick draw charge, untill he is fully charged. His opponent stops too, staring into Ike's eyes, unerving him. Ike releases his quick draw build up, lunging forward across the arena at his opponent. Gannondorf takes a step forward, leans back and thrusts out his leg, hitting Ike squarely in the chest. The impact sends ike flying backwards, knocking the wind out of him at the same time. He lands in a sprawl and gannondorf advances on him, slamming a fist into his face, knocking him back more. Ike manages to get to his feet, just in time to dodge another attack from Gannondorf. Ike swings his sword around and knock gannondorf away, using quickdraw to move up close. As he raises his sword, gannondorf grabs the handle with his hand, trying to wrench it out of Ike's hand. Ike readjusts his position, managing to pull his sword free, taking a step back as he does. This is exactly what gannondorf was planning for and, crouching down onto one knee, he shoots himself forward, leg outstreched and darkness flickering around it. He connects with his target, but instead of the smack of flesh, he instead hears to chink of metal and a shout of "your open". He is sent flying back by the blow, smacking off the back of the arena. He picks himself up and dusts himself off, just in time to be slammed back into the arena wall. Ike picks up gannondorf and slams him onto the arena floor, before tossing his sword into the air, ready to use aether. Gannondorf takes advantage of this and dodges round to behind his opponent, charging up a Warlock Punch. As Ike lands, gannondorf smashes ike in the back with the blow, slamming him forward with a painful jerk. TBC Verdict TBA Notes Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely thier to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. The finisher move is just that; a finisher move. Please don't base your vote around who has the better final smash/finisher as this will have no effect on the outcome, it just makes the ending K.O more flashy and interesting to write. Voting is open untill the fight is up in full with an expert's opinion. Next Battle Vote on the poll for the battle you would prefer to see next. The battle chosen will take place after the next battle in my current Season. Who. Is. Deadliest? Peach vs Jigglypuff Zero Suit Samus vs Shiek Category:Blog posts